monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright On!
Monster High: Fright On! is the second Monster High television special. Watch the trailer on YouTube Watch You Tube Portuguese Watch English YouTube Watch on Monster High Monster High Fright On! is now on the official Monster High Website. Description 2011 Halloween Televison Special: See what happens when the student bodies of an all-vampire school and an all-werewolf school integrate with Monster High. Plot When other monster schools, Belfrey Prep (vampires) and Cresent Moon High (werewolves), are merged with Monster High, our ghouls find themselves up against a Normie administrator (Van Hellscream) determined to drive a stake into the harmony of the school, and magnify old grievances in order to isolate and separate the monster groups. This agenda of intolerance can only be cured by Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and their ghoulfriends as they strive to prove that the culture clash of Fur and Fang will not inevitably lead to a war within the walls of the school. Because if it does, Monster High will be shut down! Summary Monster High: Fright On! Is an episode that aired Sunday, October 30th, 2011. It has characters with names that were told in the show. Bram, Gory, and Romulous. Bram DeVein got his name from the writer of Dracula, Bram Stoker. Gory's first part of her name is Gore, as in like "Blood and Gore", in warnings of game ratings or something. Romulous got his name after a roman raised by a wolf named Romulous, in old Roman stories. Basically this episode is about merging the school with Werewolves and Vampires. Frankie and the others try to stop Van Helscream from shutting down the school and making all the monsters not get along. The werewolf team was Were Pride, and the vampire team was Vampower. In part of this episode, Headmistress Headless Bloodgood gets turned to stone and Ms. Crabgrass makes herself to look like the Headmistress. Frankie at first knew it wasn't Bloodgood, and found out it wasn't. Around the end, like always, they all make peace and settle it down. The new characters were Bram DeVein, Gory, Romulous, Howleen, The Werewolf Pack, and The Vampire Crew. As I listed most, I said were they came from. Howleen has hair that is curly orange with a few yellow highlights on the side. She has orange eyes, tan-ish skin, pink lipstick, an orange tee with black around it with a blue no sleeved coat that is blue with werewolf designs, a yellow arm warmer, a black bracelet, shorts, and blue, black, and gold shoes. She has an earring like most of the Wolf Pack does. She is described annoying by Clawdeen Wolf, her sister. She steals Clawdeen's things without asking, which gets Clawdeen angry, but she got to keep a necklace. Howleen is very emotional. Howleen gets mad when Clawdeen is angry with her. She's embarassed a bit, and sometimes, happy when Van Helscream told her to stand up for herself. She has seen with Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable, and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. She does things that completely mostly torture Clawdeen Wolf. Trivia *Monster High: Fright On premiered on Nickelodon at 1:00 PM Eastern. *Unlike New Ghoul @ School, Fright On! is a one-hour event and seems to follow the webisodes. *The title is a parody of the term 'Fight On.' *Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, Nefera, Toralei, Clawd, Jackson, Holt, Gil, Abbey, Spectra and Operetta are the students seen in this special. *Gil returns after his parents find out they can't change him. *This is the first time that the Dead Tired and School's Out outfits are shown. Ghoulia is not seen wearing her Dead Tired outfit. *Cleo's room and servants make a first appearance. *The war between Fur and Fang is a reference to the classic belief that Vampires and Werewolves do not get along, such as in the Twilight and Underworld franchises. *The entrance of the vampires and werewolves are similar to Twilight in which the Cullens (Vampires) arrived in expensive cars and the Bellfry Prep students arrived in limos. Also, as in Eclipse (Twilight) the opposing vampires (newborns) were seen running through the woods, as were the Crescent Moon Students. *Howleen Wolf makes her first first appearance. *Dr. Van Helscream (the antagonist) is a parody of Van Helsing, a famous monster hunter. He is also the third normie to appear in the series. *The skull-astic super attendants are Calaveras. *There was a small running gag where someone would mention something about normies and Jackson would cheer. *When Mrs. Crabgrass is disguised as Bloodgood, she called Frankie 'Francie', which may be a reference to a doll under the Barbie brand named Francie, which is made by Mattel. *The characters that play a major role in the plot are Frankie, Draculara, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Deuce, Abbey, Spectra, Clawd, Operetta, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Cleo, Ghoulia, and Howleen. *Ironically, Toralei and Nefera who play antagonal role in the web series play a minor role in the movie. * Photo Gallery Untitledg.jpg Novo ep3.jpg Novo ep2.jpg Untitledh.jpg 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg 0_5e392_1f3f3446_orig (1).jpg 0_5e394_a8144900_orig (1).jpg Fright on3.png Fright on6.png Fright on7.png Fright on9.png Fright On Cage.jpg 390687_10150348859257481_225525412480_8616145_527849672_n.jpg 6.JPG 3.JPG 1.JPG 2.JPG 4.JPG 5.JPG 7.JPG Przechwytywanie.JPG 12.JPG 13.JPG 14.JPG 15.JPG 16.JPG 17.JPG 18.JPG 19.JPG 20.JPG 21.JPG 22.JPG 0 5e391 5a4ee452 orig.JPG 25.JPG 24.JPG Category:Television Category:Franchise Category:2011